


I'll See You In Your Dreams

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Being Idiots, Butterscotch Butler is Cool AF, Candy people - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Graphic Rape, Graphic Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid babies, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: Prince Bubba Gumball has been stressing out more then usual lately. Butterscotch Maid suggested he try something he's never done before to help him relax more. But what if the only person who Bubba can think of is Marshall Lee, a bad guy? And what does Marshall Lee have to say about this all? And how does he actually feel for the little pink haired prince?  Will be updated at least twice a month. At most 4 times a month.





	I'll See You In Your Dreams

> **I don't own any of these characters! But I do hope you all enjoy this story!**

Giving a small yawn I stretch a little when standing from my chair. I guess I had been sitting down longer then I thought.

"Prince, I really think you should be going to bed," Says one of the banana gaurds who have come to help me with my experiments, well to that them!

I had just discovered a new recipe a few days ago and have spent many hours since trying to modify it-to make it even better. And finally after many sleepless nights I did it! The perfect cake recipe for Fionnas upcoming birthday! The original was just a 3 layered red velvet cake with cream cheese filling (something I never thought of making before!) but now it is a recipe with blue velet cake with blueberries mixed into the batter! And then blueberry flavored cream cheese is used to stack the 10 layers! It wasn't like the original recipe much- but it is okay as its better! The frosting used is red though. Strawberry cream cheese mixed with vanilla frosting covered the cakes layers. Then to top it off blueberries and strawberries are added to the layers at random spots to give it a pretty look.

"Prince?" I shake my head and look at the banana guard who spoke.

"Sorry, Banana Guard 10, I was a bit lost in thought there. I think you're correct about going to bed. It's been a long few days. I'll just leave the rest here to you guys to clean up. Please be careful with everything," I give one last smile towards the Banana Guards before leaving the room, taking my goggles and gloves off as I walk out the door. I set them on the table right by the door before walking out.

Humming a small tune I walk towards my room. Oh, Fionna was going to love this surprise! Even more then the surprise party Cake was planning for her! Picking up my pace I see reach the hallway my rooms door is down and hurry, almost reaching my door when there's a loud cough.

"Sir, are you only just NOW going to bed?"

I look and see Butterscotch Butler standing a few feet from my door. Her usual suit has been replaced for a risky nightgown. I blush and turn my eyes to my door.

"Butterscotch, oh Glob! Please cover up! Why are you even wearing that? Jeez!" Oh glob, she was probably going to visit Banana Guard 1! They had been having a not so secret relationship since he saved her a few weeks ago.

"Oh stop being such a little blushing virgin, sir!  Besides, how I'm dressed is not the problem her. The problem here is that you're not getting enough sleep, and don't lie, I know you haven't slept for at least three days! You're a Prince, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. You're expected to sleep so that you can rule properly, not stay awake for days to were if there were a problem you couldn't help!" Butterscotch Bulter is suddenly next to me and poking my side.

"Now, get in your pajamas and go to bed!" I give a small squeak and nod my head. I had accidentally looked down while she was yelling at me and saw to much! I hear a small laugh and blush even more.

"Oh, are you freaking kidding me? You're over a thousand years old sir, don't tell me you're actually a virgin still? Wait, oh god you are, aren't you?" I nod my head.

Butterscotch Butler was still young, only a few months old. She was only made after I realized I needed a head of butlers after Peppermint Butler ran away with Peppermint Maid to have a family. So she wouldn't no about my whole sad life story like Pep would.

There's a small laugh and then Butterscotch is patting my back. "Sir, sex is natural. Everyone is having it. Even Marshall Lee, even though he's such a jerk, he is pretty hot though I guess, I heards he good in-" "STOP!" I yell as I cover my ears. I didn't need hear about Marshall Lees intimate life.

"What I'm saying is you need to relax sir and sleep more. Sex should help with your stress which will then allow you to relax and sleep!"

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, Butterscotch. Have fun with Banana Guard 1!" I say quickly before I open my door and slam it shut. Oh glob, why did I say that but sheesh! Butterscotch is a pervert! She's almost as bad as-

"Marshall Lee." I whispse to myself. "Hehe, oh glob, nobody is as bad as that man."

I have known Marshall Lee for a thousand years and during that time all he has ever down is prank me or tease me. He once even kissed me over six hundred years ago. It was just a small peck on my lips, something between that was okay between two friends, for that's what we were in a weird way back then. Sighing, I walk to my closet and quickly change into my favorite black T-shirt and pull on a new pair of stripped red boxers for bed. Despite me acting like I hate him, I really do like the guy. How could I not? Between that kiss and all his teasing anyone would fall for him. The way he says he wishes he could get me under him and-. 

Shaking my head I push those thoughts from my head. I'm too tired and if I kept going down that path of thoughts I would get excited. Crawling between the sheets I push the button next to my bed to shut off all the lights in my room.

  
"Goodnight," I whisper out as I close my eyes, even though I know nobody is there. Small snores fill the room quickly soon after.

Prince Bubba Gumball is fast asleep, meaning he does not hear the doors open or the soft pitter patter of feet entering the room, only pausing to whisper three words, showing they had heard the Prince before he passed out.

  
"Goodnight, your highness." Then sudde my the pitter patter of feet is heard again as the the mysterious dark figure walks closer to the bed. The figure pauses for a second before crawling onto the bed and curling around the prince. Who is this dark mysterious figure you might be asking? Well its the resident Vampire King! Marhshall Lee. 

"Damn, Gummy. I missed you," Marshall Lee whispers to the sleeping figure. For almost two hundred years every single night if Bubba was home Marhsall Lee has snuck into Prince Gumballs bedroom late at night to cuddle him and talk to him. Of course Bubba does not know this as he's always been asleep. But the past two weeks Marshall had been out of the area helping Fionna and Cake chase after a group of bandits who stole BMO. It had been a long two weeks, and Marshall Lee was ready for his Gummy cuddled. 

"It's nice to see you again. I wish you would say the same. But you wouldn't, would you? If you were awake. That makes me a bit sad, you know? We used to be best friends but then I ruined that when I met Ashley. That stupid bitch, ruined what you and I had, Gummy. I wish you would forgive me for that and believe me that I'm sorry," Sighing I lean forward and kiss Bubba on the lips slightly harder then I met. My stupid ass even forgot to make sure my fangs were out of the way so one of them catches on Bubbas lip and tears it a bit. Gasping I quickly move my head away, holding my breath.T here's a small frown and then suddenly Bubba is moving around, his eyes scrunching up. 

I'm having a wonderful dream. One I have a lot. Marshall Lee is laying next to me in randon flower field talking. And occasionally he gives me small kisses. I had learned that long ago I needed to accept this as this dream and more like it happened almost every time I slept. It wasn't bad but it embarrassed me to no end. I'm just leaning into Marshalls kiss when I feel a sharp pain in my lip. What is that? Ouch! I scrunch up my eyes and let out a groan. 

"Ouch, what the glob?" I murmur as a I open my eyes. The first thing I'm notice is that I'm not alone in my bed. And the second I notice is that Marshall Freaking Lee was the one in my bed! I give a small squeak and grab my blanket and pull it up to cover myself some more.

"What the Glob, Marshall Lee!?" I scream. Marshall Lee gives me a small smirk and shrugs his shoulders. Wait, that's not a smirk, that's one of embarrassed smiles people get sometimes! 

"Um, I can explain, so please don't call the Banana Guards." Marshall leans towards me more as he says this and grabs my shoulders. Flinching a little away from his touch I nod my head, trying to ignore the flash of hurt on his face from my reaction. Wait, hurt?

"Okay, good ahead," I say with a frown. This better be good, or I'll hit the idiot!

 

**Please leave a review and tell me how this is. Will be continuing.**


End file.
